Heaven
by Tamer
Summary: *Song fic. Plz review!* When Yugi falls in love with Maxamillion Pegasus' daughter, what will happen?


Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're I heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
I don't know how it happened. By the way. My name is Sakura lee Pegasus. I'm the daughter of Maxamillion Pegasus. I was with my friend Yugi and we were watching a movie. Triple X that is. Great movie. But back to the point. We were just sitting there watching the movie silently, when out of no where, Yugi climbs onto my lap and curls up on me. I'm thinking Whoa, the boy I have the hugest crush on just climbed onto my lap. Am I in heaven?  
  
oh thinkin about our younger years  
  
there was only you and me  
  
we were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
we've been down that road before  
  
but that's over now  
  
you keep me coming back for more  
  
Well Yugi looked at my shocked expression and probably took that for rejection and was about to crawl off when I hugged him. He stayed put even when I let go. He soon fell sleep in my arms. I sighed and looked at him. So angelic. I ran my hand through his soft hair.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
we're I heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
When the movie ended he woke up. He got up. "I have to go now. Grandpa is probably worried" He said and left after kissing me on the cheek. I sat there a hand to my cheek, eyes wide watching as he left.  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
there's a lot that I can say  
  
but just hold me now  
  
cuz our love will light the way  
  
The next day he came over again. His friends too. Well one friend. Joey. Yugi came over and put his small hand into mine. "Joey. I need to tell you something." He said suddenly very serious. "What Yug?" replied Joey. "I'm in love with Sakura." "You what!" Joey lunged at me. I parried his attacks. "Joey stop" Yelled Yugi as I blocked his punches. "Yugi, she's obviously got you under a spell." Snarled Joey. "Joey calm down" I said still blocking his attacks. "Your going down horse girl!"  
  
Baby you're all that i want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
Im finding it hard to believe  
  
we're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isnt too hard to see  
  
We're In Heaven I blocked his attacks until he tired out and stormed off saying he would get me later. I went over to Yugi who was horrified. I hugged him and said softly in his ear "Its okay. Its normal that kind of reaction." Yugi was crying. "But why did he have to attack you?" He sobbed. "It was better me than you. He didn't actually hit me. The most he has managed is a small bruise. Shhhh." I soothed Yugi for half an hour before he calmed down and stopped crying.  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
through the good times and the bad  
  
i'll be standing there by you We went up to my room and lied on my king sized bed. I was stretched to the full extent with my ands behind my head. Yugi had curled up and had his head resting half on my shoulder half on my neck. We both fell asleep quickly. We slept for a few hours when we both woke at the same time.  
  
we're in heaven  
  
love is all that i need  
  
And i fnd it there in your heart  
  
it isnt to hard to see  
  
we're i heaven When we woke I tilted my head and kissed Yugi straight on the lips. he fell into the kiss with affection.  
  
We're in heaven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did you like it? Its my first love fic. Anyhow. This song fic is gonna be the prequel to a non-song fic. Review whatcha think. *Puts on a Kero-Chan voice* Well that's all for today Yu-Gi-Oh fans! See-Ya! 


End file.
